An Invitation to Remember
by Tippy.LaRoux
Summary: When an invitation arrives we find out how Luna asks her friends to come to a party to remember


Houses Challenge Assignments

Ravenclaw

Astronomy- Task Three: Write about something out of the ordinary

"Oh, Harry, I forgot to show you this earlier. It came while you were at work." Ginny handed an oddly shaped wooden box to her husband as they relaxed on their couch one May evening. "Looks like Luna and Rolf have finally decided to make it official." The box was carved to look like a willow tree; the canopy was pulled back on either side to showcase the trunk, which featured a small _'R (plus) L '_ carved into it, then surrounded by a tiny heart.

"Although, to be honest, I never expected the announcement to come via owl. There has got to be a gaggle of Wrackspurts somewhere fuming that they did not get the honour." Shaking her head, she stifled a giggle at the thought of some creature being enchanted by the blonde to find all invitees, and deliver the handmade boxes that served as their invitation.

"Ginny," Harry shot his wife an exasperated look and ran his fingers over what could only be the invitation to one of his dearest friends wedding. Luna, and Ginny as well, were in their seventh year at Hogwarts when he, Ron, and Hermione went back to finish out their last year. They had all become very close, and although Luna did not live near them any longer, she kept in touch regularly. "Luna has never sent correspondence any way other than by owl. She may have a different way of looking at the world, but she still knows owls are the best way to communicate."

Ginny watched her husband, mischief twinkling in her eyes as he pulled the top off the box. Harry ducked quickly out of the way when a shining blur of silver went whizzing by his head. She had heard from Hermione earlier in the day. Apparently, Hermione opened hers at the office and it took two Aurors to snatch the charmed coin out to the air. There were quite a few unhappy coworkers in the Creatures department.

"Umpf! What is that?" Harry threw his hand up and channeled his inner Seeker, grabbing the blasted thing before it could cause any damage to the sitting room. When he opened his fist, he saw a silver sickle. Finally able to see into the box, he pulled it closer and read the formal invitation inside.

 _You are cordially invited to witness the joining of Miss Luna Lovegood and Mister Rolf Scamander. During the Summer Solstice, Friday, June 20, 2008. The ceremony will begin promptly at 23:59 GMT to coordinate with the solar/lunar event. The enclosed Sickle is a portkey that will activate shortly before the event. Please send regrets only_

 _Traditional dress requested_

"Gin, did you read this?" Harry peeked over at his wife over the top of his glasses. He had pushed his fringe off his forehead in that adorable way that only Harry Potter could pull off. She sighed, and reached for the sheet of parchment he handed over.

Her ginger eyebrows almost disappeared into her hairline as she read the last line. "' _Traditional_ _dress_ _requested'_ what does that even mean? Traditional for who; Luna, or the rest of the world?" Ginny shook her head, as though trying to force an answer. Hermione did not mention that!

"I'm not sure, and am almost afraid to ask. I can always owl Rolf to see what this is all about. However, he may not even know what that is supposed to mean." Harry was formulating a letter in his head when his wife put a stop to his meandering thoughts.

"Don't do it Harry. What if Rolf says that ' _Traditional dress_ ' does in fact mean what we think it does? At least if we don't ask, we can say we assumed it meant traditional wedding attire." She handed the parchment back to Harry, who rolled it up and put it back into the hand-hewn wooden box, along with the charmed Sickle.

"You're right, that is the safest bet. I am going to run this up to our room now. The last thing we need is one of the boys to get their hands on it!." Harry gave Ginny's hand a quick squeeze before he ran up the stairs at 12 Grimmauld Place to put the box into a drawer that had been charmed to repel the advances of a toddler, no matter how enthusiastically they tried to open.

This was going to be a solstice to remember!


End file.
